Wondertale
by LunaFreyr
Summary: After Frisk's journey through the Underground, Frisk thought they were finally able to settle down. But wait, somehow they've been transported to another world? A "Wonderland" where their friends are not what they seem. Thus, Frisk once again journeys to find a way to return to their own world. Light FriskxSans, FriskxCheshireSans? Oneshot.


**This is an arc from my fanfic "Highschool-Tale", but I'm uploading it as a oneshot because I thought it'd still be good as a stand-alone.**

* * *

Frisk woke up in a bed of grass. A scent of mushroom, wafted and tea wafted through the air. They got up and noticed that they were wearing a lapis blue jumpsuit, covered with a pearl white apron. It looked like a dress, but upon close inspection, it had a set of shorts too. A blue ribbon adorned their hair. They tried to find the source of the scents, but to no avail. "Am I in the wrong world…?" Frisk wondered uneasily.

"OH MY FUR AND HORNS. I'M LATE, I'M LATE!" Frisk saw Asriel hurry by, he wore a red checkered waistcoat and an extremely oversized golden pocket watch.

"Asriel! Thank god you're here, I'm so confused, where are we?" Frisk sighed, relieved to see a familiar face, they tried running to catch up to Asriel, but he was much too fast. Before Frisk knew it, they were being left in the dust. "Stupid Asriel." They muttered, frowning.

Frisk continued to walk on the dirt path that Asriel followed into a forest. It shouldn't be long till they found Asriel again, or at least, anyone else that they knew. The forest sported a multitude of colours, with green, purple as well as blue leaves, the setting was luminously coloured, as if walking straight through a painting. Gold flowers dotted the landscape.

Frisk then spotted a familiar skeletal friend, he sat perched on a tree branch, bones clothes by a pair of black shorts, and an oversized blue puffy jacket. Frisk noticed that he also had a pair of cyan blue and amber yellow striped cat ears. A fluffy blue and yellow striped tail lashed from side to side behind the skeleton. His pupils were glowing thin slits, very much like a cat's. He looked at Frisk, grinning from ear to ear.

"S-Sans, is that you?" Frisk asked tentatively.

"Sans? I believe you're mistaken. I am the Cheshire Cat". His language was almost too formal to be like Sans's. The Cheshire Cat held his grin.

"Oh… I think things are a bit mixed up here, can you tell me where to go from here?" Frisk asked.

"That depends a great deal on where you want to go, sweetheart" The Cheshire Cat replied.

"-Home. I need to get home," Frisk added to their explanation.

"But how can you know what home is?" The Cheshire Cat asked.

Frisk felt defeated, unsure of how to reply to the skele-cat. Frisk peered at the dirt road, the thin path snaked deep into the forest. It reminded Frisk of when he'd first met Sans in Snowdin forest; they remembered their apprehension as they reached Snowdin, but Sans had relieved them of that apprehension.

"Wanna come with?" Frisk asked, smiling, whilst reaching their hand out for the Cheshire Cat. The Cat looked slightly surprised, but he quickly returned to grinning. The Cat leapt down from his branch, grasping Frisk's own hand. No whoopee cushions, this version of Sans was too posh for that.

And thus, the pair traversed into the puzzling world that was Wonderland.

* * *

In the distance, Frisk spotted Asriel once more, who was pacing back and forth, muttering anxiously, about a lost item. Good-natured Frisk, was never short of a helping hand, especially for their friends and family. "Hey Cheshire, that's my friend! Or I guess… kind of?" Frisk remembered that this was different world, so of course this world's Asriel wouldn't remember them.

"Shall we talk with them?" The Cheshire Cat asked. But before they could approach Asriel, the goatboy had already noticed them and was storming up to Frisk.

"Alice! What are you doing here? You'll be late for the Queen of Hearts' party! But since you're here, please run home to fetch me my pair of gloves and a fan, quick, quick!" Asriel hurried Frisk along, although it was very peculiar to hear Asriel speak with such posh language. But who was Alice? Frisk hurried to the small cottage behind Asriel, the skele-cat had disappeared, for how long? Who could tell.

Frisk approached the gate of the tiny home, it read "W. Goat", engraved in a brass plaque. They assumed that that was the goatboy's name, and that he wasn't really 'Asriel', in this world. Frisk supposed they could help themself in, they had to retrieve the Goat's items after all. They hurried up the stairs, hoping they wouldn't meet the real 'Alice', whoever this was. Atop the wooden cabinet, they spotted a pair of gloves and a fan, which they quickly took up. 'That's all, I can go back now'.

The Cheshire Cat had then rematerialized. "Cheshire! Where'd you go, I was so worried,"

"Oh this is the norm, you'll get use to it soon," The Cheshire responded, phasing in and out of visibility. Only his grin remained opaquely visible. Frisk decided to let go of it and move on. They would've left immediately, but noticed a tiny bottle, labelled "DRINK ME" standing near the looking glass. Curious, Frisk took up the bottle, uncorked it, and brought it to their lips.

"Wait, don't dr-" But it was too late, Cheshire watched as Frisk shrunk into the size of Sans's thumb. The bottle that they held fell to the ground, shattering. Frisk landed softly on the dropped gloves and fan, protecting them from any fall damage. They hiccupped, partially from the beverage, and partially from surprise of the turn of events. The Cheshire facepalmed, watching his new friend struggle between the glass shard. He picked Frisk up gently and put them on his shoulder, he picked up the gloves and the fan as well.

Frisk was just tall enough to reach the ears of the Sans-lookalike, rubbing the fur between their fingers, "So soft!" They exclaimed, whilst continuing to rub and nuzzle the short hairs. The skele-cat didn't reply, Frisk thought they saw him blush a slight blue.

The Cheshire exited the little cottage, finding the White Goat approaching the home too. Almost as though he did not want to trifle in ample conversation with the White Goat, the Cheshire decided to leave the fan and the gloves on the fence, "He'll come and find it anyway, sweetheart" he said. The Cheshire decidedly walked off in a different direction, despite Frisk's wanting to bid goodbye to the White Goat.

* * *

Sans trudged through the thicket of blue grass. Frisk was glad to have been on a shoulder, as opposed to wading their way through the dense thicket on their own as a tiny person. As they reached a clearing, Frisk noticed two very large mushrooms, yellow and spotty. Frisk saw a pair of glittery pink wings above the mushrooms. They stood atop their friends' shoulder, tiptoeing carefully to see who it was. Instanteously, they were met by Mettaton – the butterfly. He was quite large for a butterfly.

" _Who_ are you?" Mettaton asked in his deep, sensual voice whilst eyeing the tiny human. He fluttered his wings gracefully, shimming fuchsia against the glaring sunlight.

"It's Frisk, although I was mistaken for an 'Alice', I'm definitely Frisk," Frisk answered very decidedly, while nodding their head. "This is my friend Sa-, I mean Cheshire Cat". They gestured to the shoulder that they were standing upon.

Mettaton breathed in a whiff from his hookah. "Frisk?" The butterfly paused, taking in another whiff. "You're not meant to be here, an 'Alice' was meant to be." he stated plainly. Frisk thought they noticed a gleam in Sans's eyes, but ignored it.

'Had there been a mix up in timelines?' Frisk pondered their situation, puzzling over their transformed clothes, as well as the mention of an 'Alice' twice.

Within the minute, the butterfly removed the hookah from his mouth, and stretched his robotic limbs. He unfurled his vibrant wings, and flew towards the trees, remarking "One side will make you grow taller, and the other side will make you grow shorter. You'll need it."

Bemused, Frisk wondered "Other side of what?"

"He means the mushrooms, sweetheart," The Cheshire looked towards the direction that the Butterfly had flown. The Cat's grin was stretched firm, amused. "I hadn't realised that others were aware of the mix up in timelines. You ought to each this side." The Cat broke off a section of the left side of the mushroom. He moved Frisk to the mushroom, before giving them the mushroom crumbs.

"Mix up? So you knew?" Frisk asked confusedly, carefully consuming the tiny crumbs of the mushroom- Frisk grew slightly larger each time. "How do I get back to my own timeline?"

"Why of course I did," The Cat said, almost flaunting his knowledge. "This isn't about timelines per se- you are simply in the wrong dream?"

"Wrong dream?" Frisk wondered about this.

"I believe you have to reach the queen, but to reach them, you must go past the Mad Skelley- or the March Gill. Go to either, they're both mad". The Cheshire pointed dismissively in the direction of a rock-laden path that Frisk hadn't noticed before.

By this point, Frisk had returned to their correct height, clambering down the giant mushroom, they said "I'm not sure if I'd want to be around 'mad' people".

"Oh but we're all mad here. I'm mad, you're mad" The Cheshire's eyes glinted, "All the best people are." He began to vanish slowly, starting at the tail, and ending with his grin, until he was completely gone.

Frisk hadn't never thought of themself to be 'mad', but hearing the Cat tell them that, they felt his words resonate with their soul. It filled them with determination. They marched towards the Mad Skelley's home.

* * *

Frisk approached the wooden gate. "Mad Skelly" was etched very crudely onto the front of the wood. Frisk gulped, before pushing the gate open, it creaked very loudly as it gave way. The little home looked empty, but they could hear muttering from the backyard. Thus, Frisk crossed the yard and circled around the home, following the voices to the backyard of the little home.

A table came into view, littered with tea cups, saucepans and various other crockery, all set for a tea party. A tall skeleton with a tall hat sat on one side of the table, conversing loudly with a fish that was dressed in her own outrageous attire. A third little dinosaur with mouse ears hid in one of the many saucepans, looking very shyly to the fish.

Frisk caught the skeleton's attention, "Is that a HUMAN? ALICE? WELCOME TO THE TEA PARTY!" The Mad Skelly exclaimed, hopping over and dragging Frisk to sit down with them before Frisk was able to correct the mistake.

The March Gill poured Frisk a cup of tea, throwing a multitude of white and brown sugar cubes into the cup, there must've been atleast 6 of each. She laughed loudly, "you sure are late, Alice, but that's okay, you made it just in time to hear Alphymouse's story about ANIME!" She said excitedly.

Alpymouse blushed deeply, seeing the Fish become so excited about a story from her. She swooned subtly as the March Gill picked her up. 'They look so cute together,' Frisk thought happily, and it seemed like the Papyrus-look-alike accepted their affectionate gestures. It filled Frisk with determination to see their friends happy, even in this world.

"Wait, there's been a mistake, I'm actually not Alice." Frisk tried to correct them, "It- it's Frisk".

They looked at Frisk puzzlingly, "What does it matter if it's 'Alice' or 'Frisk', you're here now, you're here for the party now," The Undyne-lookalike said encouragingly.

"I- I can't, thank you for the invitation though. I have to go back to my friends now. But I'm sure the real 'Alice' will come soon," Frisk smiled, before getting up off their cushiony seat. "I'll have to go now, I'm sorry I couldn't stay for the story" they said to the dino-mouse before turning to leave. Frisk saw the Cheshire smiling in the distance and ran to catch up to him.

"Took you long enough," said the Cheshire, "now- to the Queen's Castle", he declared, grasping Frisk's hand to lead them. Frisk joyfully obliged.

* * *

Frisk and the Cheshire arrived at a maze of rose henges. The roses had been crudely painted over, Frisk noticed a red liquid staining the white petals of the roses. Frisk observed the rows of dripping flowers and the Cat continued to lead them.

"Red paint? No. Blood?" Frisk covered their mouth in disgust, who did this? Who was the Queen?

"Don't think too hard of it," The Cat kept looking ahead.

When they reached a clearing of the courtyard, Frisk saw a stack of cards soldiers, red fluid dripped from various cuts on their bodies – the cards were killed? Many of them had also been missing their heads – decapitated. Frisk's eyes were wide with horror. Was it their blood that was used to paint the roses red?

"Believe it or not, this is a normal occurrence in the Castle, sweetheart." Sans tried to cover Frisk's vision, but they insisted that they were fine. They continued walking until they reached the Castle gates. Letting go of Sans, Frisk placed their left ear against the large door, they could hear inaudible shouting, were people arguing in there?

Frisk pushed the barricade open, forcing their way in. A large card soldier fell beside them- he had a large gash running through his torso, cutting the diamond symbol on his chest. Horrified, Frisk turned to see who it was that had committed such an atrocity.

That was when Frisk saw; Chara. Adorned in a red jumpsuit (that also looked like a dress), gilded with various patterns of hearts, and marked with the Delta Rune on the torso. A tiny golden crown sat on their head, secured by a ribbon that ran along their neck.

The Queen fumed with rage, knife in hand. "Who. _Stole. My chocolates_?" Chara roared.  
The Queen of Hearts demands a trial!" Their voice boomed across the room. They ignored Frisk and Sans, walking presumably to the court room.

Not long after, various doors along the sides of the rooms opened, where a plethora of monsters pooled out to follow the Queen to the court room. The card beside Frisk, had too, picked himself up, holding his wound and sauntering to follow after the Queen.

"I presume that we'll have to follow as well", Sans said to Frisk.

Frisk gulped, nodding and following after the Queen. They had to find their way out of this world- and fast.

* * *

Sans and Frisk sat themselves in the audience section of room. The seats were cold iron, it chilled Frisk, who feared the worst for any innocent monsters or card soldiers.

Chara slouched at the front of the room, in the large throne that was the judge's seat. Their feet were placed over the table, heels peaked pointedly, glinting, as if they too could be weapons for murder. An Asgore and Toriel-look-alike stood beside Chara, their unease were displayed clearly on their faces. Frisk hoped that they were doing okay, under the rule of their evil "alter-ego figure".

Frisk also spotted the jury box, filled with 12 different monsters such as Knight knight, Final Froggit, and Whimsalot. All nervously looking down at their papers, avoiding eye contact with the queen.

Frisk watched as the royal Herald was called up to state the reason of the jury. The White Goat, Asriel had got up to state that the Queen's chocolates had been stolen, the criminal was unknown.

Chara tapped on their armrest impatiently. "Does it matter if we don't know? They're all lying knaves," They brought their finger to the rows of card solders that lined the back of the room. Some of them sighed in defeat, other grasped their neck for fear of what was yet to come. The courtroom stayed silent, all averting their eyes and remaining complicit to the one in power; Chara.

"Stop it," Frisk said firmly, they stood up from their chair. The many monsters in the room turned to face Frisk, including the Queen. "You can't just end a bunch of lives for a stupid reason like that".

The Queen scowled at Frisk. "You. I bet you're the thief, aren't you? … _Alice_ " They put emphasis on the name. Frisk didn't know who this 'Alice' was. But they wouldn't' want 'Alice' to arrive in this world with a Queen after their head.

"Not Alice, it's Frisk. And I'm not the thief". Frisk replied.

"Liar. Bring them up." Chara beckoned to the soldiers, who obliged swiftly. Two soldiers hurriedly grasped Frisk by the arms, dragging to the podium in the middle of the courtroom. "What's your alibi?"

"I-I-", Frisk looked around the room, looking pleadingly at the jury, at Toriel and Asgore, Asriel, the trio whom they'd had a tea party with, and at The Cheshire. "I don't have one…"

Chara smirked, "Off with their head".

Frisk panicked, they could see the two card soldiers approaching them. One of the card's hands shook violently, holding the axe, not wanting to commit the deed, while the other card held Frisk down. Frisk hung their head. After all this, if they can't go home now… They thought of their journey in the Underground… they weren't sure if they could stay determined.

Frisk heard two grunts from the soldiers, and then felt the card release them. Turning around, they saw the Cheshire shielding them. His left eye was flashing blue and yellow. "You've sure got yourself in a bind now." He said. "Don't worry, we'll get you home."

The room was silent, no doubt very surprised to see a human _and_ a monster defying the Queen. The Queen was furious.

Frisk faced the audience that was the jury and the other fellow monsters and cards, "Everyone, please listen to me." The monsters gave their attention to Frisk. "I know it might seem hard but remember, every one of you, has your own soul. We don't need a monarchy. All of us have our own freewill, and it's time you all make your own path." Frisk shouted

They continued; "I know it's hard but stay determined. Do something now that the future you will be proud of."

The room filled with roars of agreement. Many of the monsters and cards fled from the room, no longer wanting to follow the corrupted queen. Frisk watched, pleased to see everyone be so enthusiastic.

Frisk noticed their fingers begin to fade into blue wisps. "Looks like it's the hour of your departure", the Cheshire said.

Frisk smiled, embracing the Cat, "Thank you, for everything." They said before completely fading away into a stream of blue wisps.

The Cheshire tried to gasp the remaining wispy trail that was Frisk, but it escaped his fingers. "... Go get em… Frisk." He said before he too dematerialised away.

Chara stared despondently at the empty courtroom. Lonely, once again. They felt themselves get teary-eyed, but held the tears in when they felt a hand on their shoulder; it was the White Goat. "It'll be okay," he said. "You're not alone." He smiled, alongside Asgore and Toriel.

"It's true, we'll always be here for you, my child" Toriel said in her calming motherly voice.

The Queen pouted, wiping away a few stray tears before embracing Asriel. "You big idiot."

That was the first time the Queen had smiled since their crowning.

* * *

Frisk gasped awake, catching Sans sitting over them. San's expression changed from surprised to a wave of relief.

"I'm back, Chesh- Sans!" Frisk swung their arms around the skeleton. Everything had returned to the way it was.

"Good to see you back, Frisk" Sans flashed a wink at Frisk.

The rest of the party had eventually filed into the room, hearing that Frisk had woken up. Frisk looked at the familiar crowd of friends. They thought of the world that they had visited in their dream, and if this 'Alice' had arrived there yet? And if they were all celebrating happily? Regardless, their friends were with them now.

Everything was okay now.

* * *

 **Sorry if some of the pronouns are wrong. Frisk and Chara are meant to be androgynous in this fic.**

 **An androgynous "Queen"? Yeah, I know, it's weird, but hey, gotta stay true to Alice's story. ^_^**

 **When I was editing all the pronouns from the original, I realised that, hey, I do a lot of typos. Hope you all don't mind those silly mistakes.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
